1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three dimensional measuring method and system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the technique has been known, which detects a shaking or movement of camera and corrects a blur of image for obtaining a two-dimensional image. According to the above technique, camera shake or movement is detected by, for example, an angular accelerometer.
By the way, in general, three-dimensional measurement requires a long time to measure as compared with the pick-up of a two-dimensional image. For example, the pick-up of a two-dimensional image is performed at about one several tenth of a second; on the contrary, the three-dimensional measurement requires a longer time, that is, about one to several seconds. Therefore, in the three-dimensional measurement, shake or movement of a camera (three-dimensional measuring device) and movement of an object to be measured are serious problems as compared with the pick-up of a two-dimensional image.
In the three-dimensional measurement, the measurement is usually carried out in a state that a camera is fixed; therefore, there is no problem relative to camera shake or movement. On the contrary, in the case where there is a possibility that an object to be measured moves during measurement, less problem arises in the pick-up of a two-dimensional image; however, a serious problem is caused in the three-dimensional measurement.
More specifically, in the case of carrying out three-dimensional measurement of an object having the possibility of movement, for example, human, even if the three-dimensional measuring device is fixed, there is the case where the human moves during measurement. In this case, it is impossible to correctly measure parts moving during measurement. Nevertheless, in the conventional case, it has not been carried out to quantitatively sense whether the object moves during measurement.
Therefore, it is difficult to make a decision whether measured data is correct when the object does not move or is incorrect when it has moved; as a result, a person dealing with measurement subjectively has judged success or failure of measurement.
There is a method of carrying out three-dimensional measurement at high speed, that is, at a short time of about {fraction (1/125)} second. However, in such a high-speed three-dimensional measuring device, a measuring resolution is insufficient, the structure is complicated, and the device is oversized; for this reason, the device is very expensive.